Brown
by xXBlissfulCursesXx
Summary: I cocked my head to the side, contemplating your answer, “Why brown?” I questioned.


AN: Man. Okay. So I haven't posted in over a year. Don't kill me. I have something in the works and hopefully I'll actually finish it. I just thought I'd post this though. I wrote it last year for a comp and ended up doing quite well. I didn't win or anything but I was happy with the result. Anyway. It would be longer but the comp had a world limit so yeah.

Read, Review and then you can slap me for being away for so long.

P.S. Those of you who know mrslee - She's still alive. Don't expect much movement though.

* * *

"I miss you."

My favourite colour was pink. You knew that. I remember when I first told you and looked at me with a lopsided grin, _"I never thought of you as a pink kind of girl, Liv."_

I laughed. _"What kind of colour did you pick me as?"_ I asked, curiosity rolling around in my mind.

You paused for a moment, deep in thought, as you struggled to find the answer. I watched you, letting the lightness of the conversation drift away until there were just us in the raw silence, "_Brown,"_ you told me quietly.

I cocked my head to the side, contemplating your answer, _"Why brown?"_ I questioned.

And without missing a beat, you replied, _"Why pink?"_

I let a small smile take over my face as I nodded my head, just a bit, a silent understanding between us; neither of us wanted to tell.

I felt the change then. At first it was just slight and it seemed to lift when you stood from the bench and continued on to our regular coffee shop. But it hadn't. I quickly stood and followed you, our steps forever in sync.

I remember when you told me of that memory as we lay in bed together for the first time. You told me about the way my nose crinkled when I laughed and about how much you loved the way my lips curved. You ran your fingers through my hair and kissed my cheek and quietly asked me, _"Why pink?"_

I smiled softly as you looked down at me while I told you that pink is all things good. You asked me why I thought that and I blushed. _"I wake up early just to watch the sunrise,"_ I told you quietly, _"Just so I can see something beautiful everyday."_

You grinned,_ "My favourite colour is brown," _you nuzzled my ear. _"I get to see something beautiful everyday too."_

I rolled my eyes and even though you couldn't see me you spoke anyway, _"That's why I think you're a brown kind of girl, Olivia," _you told me as you kissed my cheek again, _"You're beautiful."_

I grinned as well. _"Why brown?"_ I whispered.

"_Why brown what?" _you taunted as you continued to run your fingers through my hair, grinning like a little boy.

I quirked an eyebrow as I smirked just a little bit, _"Why am I brown? Why is brown your favourite colour?"_

You gave me a small grin, licking your lips slightly before you answered my questions, "_Your hair is chestnut but slightly darker than that and your eyes are coffee, dark, dark pools of coffee. You're skin is bronze and your freckles remind me of little flakes of chocolate that drop out when you expect there to be nothing left."_ You replied, "_You are the reason brown is my favourite. You are brown."_ Your face broke out into a full blown grin, "_I love brown", _you said, kissing my nose.

"I love you, too."

I think back to the day I got home and you weren't there. You said you were five minutes away, only five and I had hung up ten minutes ago. I blamed traffic. Then half an hour passed and I thought that maybe you were held up somewhere. After an hour I called your phone for the fourth time with no answer.

Then someone with an official tone in their voice picked up and my stomach dropped and I could no longer hold my breath because my organs had stopped working.

And I knew.

"My favourite colour is brown." I whisper as I feel the wet ground seeping into the knees of my pants, "You taught me it's about who you are and I swear you're as much a part of me as I am of you." I can feel the tears stinging the back of my eyes and I want to crumble. "God, I miss you so much Elliot-" my voice cracks and I have to suck in a breath before I can continue. "I miss you so much that it hurts," I sniffle slightly and wipe my nose. I hold my breath and will away the tears that are blurring my vision so badly I can no longer make out your name. "Brown is all things good," I breathe out a heavily and close my eyes, letting the tears run tracks down my face, "That's what you told me." I let a sad laugh escape my lips and when it turns to a sob I force my mouth shut. "And now you're surrounded by it," I whisper, my voice sounding filled with gravel, "And I see something beautiful everyday".

I slowly stand, kiss my finger tips then trace them across the granite of your god-given name.

"I love you."

As I quietly turn and trace my steps back I feel small fingers wrap around my own. I give a small smile as I look down at my daughter with chestnut hair and as she smiles back up at me with dark coffee eyes they twinkle the slightest bit, "Mummy, tell me again why Daddy's favourite colour was brown?" she asks quietly as we walk through the park. And as we pass the bench, towards our favourite coffee shop, I feel the slow warmth of the sunrise hitting my shoulders and heating my soul, "Well," I begin softly, telling her the story she's asked of me every morning since I could remember.

* * *

Xx. Curses.


End file.
